Talk:Technology Thursdays
After introductions tonight, we took a look at Ken's Digital Photography Class. We wrote reponses to students' stories based on famous photographs. My thoughts on returning to Thursday Workshops I was tired from a long, non-stop day of school -- but it was good to feel like I was learning again--Mattc 23:31, 9 March 2006 (UTC) cookies I ate a whole bag of cookies tonight. I almost fell asleep even though I drank a lot of sugar soda earlier. My jeans are low-rise and I wore a tie with a shirt hoping to sling my jeans low and look like Shane from the L-Word. Unfortunately I just looked like I had a beer-belly. Well, when in rome.--Sethlmgk 23:31, 9 March 2006 (UTC) who has a beer belly? speak for yourself, homer. -nanirolls first class I'm very happy we started with Wiki-anything, since I'm a big fan of Wikiworld. An auspicious sign. I appreciate everyone's patience and help. Fun, yeah, woohoo Tonight was informative. Paul has nudged me to create personal wikis and blogs many times, but, like all technology, I needed a chance to first observe it from a distance. This time I had the confidence to dive in. First Night's Reflection So far, so good. Interesting ideas that we will focus on in these sessions. I'm excited about seeing what else I can incorporate in terms of technology.--Avee68 23:32, 9 March 2006 (UTC) NYCWP back in business Many interesting people showed up for todays workshop, and I finally followed instructions from Paul and navagatived along much easier then last semester. Loooking at Photographs The Library of Congress has . some excellent resources for looking at photographs Here's the : general learning page --Susanettenheim 23:33, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Geek Out It was fun to geek out with people, even if I do hate wiki-code. I hope someone will hold my hand while I do blogging with my class from hell...er...I mean, heck. (See, I wanted to strikethough "hell" but I couldn't, with wikicode or html!) See you next Thursday! - NaniRolls Cool I learned how to make links. Links are cool. Thanks! My poem was good too! Next week, I will bring photos. wikis, wikis, wikis..... somewhat confusing protocol for setting up wikis... still getting the hang for how to use this in the classroom......--Avee68 23:30, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Wiki Evening Good stuff - good memories of time wasted by the water in Brighton Beach - wonder about categories, like them and see how I and other teachers could use them but one letter wrong and off you go to somewhere else....tough management issue but, hey, Tennessee is still alive in the pool--Ricstol 23:29, 16 March 2006 (UTC) eureka 3/16 I thought I was doing it wrong, but I ended up starting the first poem I've written in years. I'm afraid I missed the tail end of some of the programming stuff, but I will find my way back to it. I saved the author of my motto as a link, and it's red, but how could there *not* be an article about Johnny Cash? Wiki Wacki I need much more time to process Wikis. Maybe I need to find a subject and go with it for long enough of a time to get a firm grasp on how to Wiki wright. I'm still quite curious about Squidoo too, a social networking/blogging/wiki-like site that joins people by their interests. I've noticed a few teachers are already exploriong this site. I would totally use Wikipedia with my classes and can imagine doing so with them. I just need to do much, much much, more with it. I learned a few more things about Wikipedia today. And that was good. I just need more of it. i'm telling my mom you touched my wiki! i was supposed to write a poem but i didn't. instead, i ignored paul and wrote my neighborhood thingie which went off on a tangent. and then paul showed everyone that i can't follow directions when he decided to use my wiki as an example of how to create internal/external links. that made me feel very geeky. thanks, paul. thanks a lot. but go and read my neighborhood thingie: riverdale. i had fun writing it! nanirolls Wiki - Behind the Scenes I have been using wikipedia, and it was interesting to see the behind the scenes of a wiki. I'm actually surprised that so many tasks have to be done manually e.g. making links. It reminded me of my brief days of using Visual Basic. I'm concerned that it may be too much for my students to handle; however, the wiki thing is very new, and I would imagine that someone is working on a more user friendly gui. This session was great for me, I'm just concerned that at this point my students will feel overwhelmed. Wow: I find these things so dammed fascinating & frustrating! Paul you have immense patience - as I remember from watching you teach the kids at University Heights all those years ago. I enjoyed writing the poem....would have liked to record it tho....all these gliches are distressing, but maybe I'm imbibing some of your patience through osmosis...don't feel confident enough with this stuff to teach it to the kids yet without help like Richard in the classroom but maybe by the time I am done with this course I'll be able to briong this myself to the class room - well, that's my goal anyway. Jeff Reflection for today, Thursday. Today's class was a bit confusing. I could not follow directions when Paul talked, but I managed to realise how things were working. I learned that Wickicities is a community of writers who publish a topic and other topics are develops within the writings. My slow progress in grasping wikicities... I think I get the fact that High School Online Collaborative Writing gives kids a publishing forum. All wikis are public creations. By taking our kids onto a site, we are introducing them to the larger web community, but we have to take all privacy and security issues into consideration. Paul's overall assignment was interesting and would work well with kids. The audio piece is unclear to me. I know how to make an mp3 file, but I don't get the map posting part of it. Wikis in Wikicities Today I learned that there are different wikis in wikicities and that once you are logged into one wiki and travel to another wiki within wikicities you are no longer logged in. Also once you are linking between wikis, you are creating an external link not an internal link. Another interesting aspect of wiki writing is that if you edit by saving in a wiki article, you will always be able to see the initial piece by clicking on the history. If you want an initial draft to be private, write it elsewhere and then only put it in the article when you want it to be public. --Susanettenheim 23:37, 16 March 2006 (UTC) um... i did not learn that much today. i feel like i am being wiki'd to death. can we talk about something else next week, like how to get kids to blog responsibly? i am having serious anxiety about unleashing my kids on the blogging world. i don't want to be responsible for the online havoc they might wreak. when it's my turn to present, i will probably have nothing to present except the crappy class blog i made, which my students post to in the form of comments. -nancy awesome what an awesome day i had. i got to do a presentation, i am reading a calculus book later on tonight, and the cherry lime ricky i enjoyed last evening was so lovely i can still just taste it...ahhhh. Michio Kaku is a very entertaining scientist, but he doesn't seem to have terribly much substance. People love to hear him and laugh at what he has to say. They are compelled to utter such phrases as "why that is so interesting!" But Michio Kaku isn't a scientist. He doesn't spend tons of time in the lab figuring stuff out. He has a radio show and he lectures to students. He's got the job I want like 40 years from now. He's a great guy, but I distinctly get the impression he stood on much shakier theoretical ground than his composure suggested he did. Fun guy I bet, though. Drifting I had trouble following the thread today. I like it when we have tasks to do, which we did towards the end, but I had already drifted far from the general flow of things. Brain's a little crispy from an intense trip yesterday to the theater...the theater was good, but the kids were a gaggle of jive turkeys on the bus ride home. NEVERTHELESS...I appreciate a rubric for future wiki endeavors, and I thought of a little wikiprep for the ELA regents in June as a result of tonight's class. newbie this is my first time to participate in technology thursdays and the experience is one which is new great. it made me think of ways which i could put into use as a scinece teacher in our school. i am thankful for the opportunity to be part of the group. i think technology thursdays could benefit a lot of science teachers in learning innovative and non-boring techniques in teaching science. students would greatly enjoy learning with the use of computers. seth's presentation coupled with that of coalition english would surely be great in presenting lessons on life science. i was thinking of lessons using animations with voice????? again, thanks for the opportunity. I really liked how the physics teacher used the "real" wikipedia site with his class. His students postings looked really professional. I admired how he stressed that the students would get a higher grade if they kept a topic such as physics, that can be complicated, simple. One would be tempted to post a very academic sounding piece to such a popular site. Kewl Session I think the Bubblr thing was pretty cool. I'd be interested in trying that with my students, or maybe just one class and see how it goes. The librivox thing is also cool. I'm doing a poetry unit with my kids right now and this would be a great way to get audio of some of the poems. The site also had links to cool bookblogs, which I added to my del.icio.us. Where was everybody today, though? Jeez. - Nancy